


Would You Like Pie With That?

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Board Games, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “I know I’m probably going to regret asking, but –” Daniel lifted his head from the refrigerator, glanced over at his friends and frowned. “Why do you have so many cans of whipped cream?”





	Would You Like Pie With That?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m late with this ficlet – the day ran away on me! Set post-series, just after Christmas. All of the team appear, but it is S/J established.
> 
> Written for 'Whipped Cream Day'.

“Uh, guys?”  
  
Jack rinsed the last of the dishes under the tap and grabbed a towel before he turned around to face Daniel.  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“I know I’m probably going to regret asking, but –” He lifted his head from the refrigerator, glanced over at his friends and frowned. “Why do you have so many cans of whipped cream?”  
  
Jack glanced at Sam and smirked as a blush appeared on her face. When Daniel coughed awkwardly, his smirk widened.   
  
“It’s not what you think,” Sam quickly answered as she rolled her eyes at her husband. “Just ignore him.”   
  
“I plan to,” Daniel confirmed. “So, what’s with all the cream? You don’t even like –” he stopped abruptly as his eyes widened. “Sam? Are you –”  
  
“No,” she interrupted, then smirked herself when she saw the look on the faces of both men. “I’m not pregnant again. Don’t worry, it’s not to satisfy any cravings.”  
  
“That’s what you think,” Jack muttered under his breath. Or, at least that’s what he thought until Sam elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
_“Jack!”_ she admonished.  
  
“Hey, you can’t blame a guy for trying.”  
  
“For what other purpose would you have such a vast amount of cream, O’Neill, if not to eat it?”  
  
Jack’s amusement vanished at Teal’c’s question. “Uh –”  
  
“Can we please change the subject?” Sam asked as she took the can of whipped cream from Daniel and set it back inside the refrigerator.  
  
“But you never answered my question.”  
  
“For crying out loud,” Jack muttered as he reached back into the refrigerator and pressed it into the archaeologist’s hand. _“Grace!”_ he then called, making Daniel wince.  
  
Moments later, the little five-year-old appeared in the kitchen with a teddy bear under her arm. “Yes, daddy?”  
  
He crouched down to her level and smiled. “Uncle Daniel and uncle Teal’c want to see the game Santa brought you for Christmas.”  
  
Her face lit up. “Really?”  
  
“Really,” he nodded. “Go and show ‘em, kiddo.”  
  
With an enthusiastic nod, Grace reached up, grabbed Daniel’s hand and started to drag him out of the kitchen. “Come on, uncle T!” she added over her shoulder.  
  
As both men disappeared, Sam and Jack shared a smile.  
  
“You’re evil,” she giggled, as Jack stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
“Maybe,” he shrugged. “But I’m also a genius.”  
  
She smiled as he placed a kiss to the side of her head. “How’s that?”  
  
“Well,” he drawled. “ _I_ know Gracie got Pie Face for Christmas, and _you_ know Gracie got Pie Face for Christmas, but _Daniel_ doesn’t. Yet.”  
  
“But he’s about to.”  
  
“Yep, so he’ll finally get an answer as to why we’ve all that damn cream in the house.”  
  
“Why didn’t you just tell him yourself?”  
  
“Because by then it’ll be too late and he’ll have to play the game with her – and I am not passing up the opportunity to see Daniel get hit in the face with a handful of cream.”  
  
Sam tried to hide her smile, but failed, as she caught the glee in her husband’s expression. He was just like a child at times. She shook her head in amusement, but before she could say anything, a delighted squeal filled the house, followed by the loud laughter of Teal’c, and then an annoyed yell from Daniel.  
  
_“JACK!”_  
  
“Come on, Carter. This is gonna be good!” he grinned.


End file.
